Fight like a Girl
by The Voice of ther Wind
Summary: April's mother teaches her something that every woman should know... Better then it sounds. Please review but no flames. Thank you.


**Hiya again everybody. Alright down to business.**

**This story has been in my head for a while and finally resistance was futile. Yes I gave into the evil little plot . **

**I don't own TMNT or this song. But I do own the idea of combining the two elements together lol. **

**Anyway on with the show!**

'' See ya later April.'' Her friend waved goodbye as she ran over to her mother. April smiled and waved goodbye to her friend. April made her way over to the swings. It had been a beautiful sunny day in NYC. After school April and her friend had spent the afternoon playing in the park. As she mounted the swing she was pushed from behind. April looked up to see three older boys standing over her.

She knew these boys from school. They were two grades higher than her and the bullies of the school. Basically they were trouble. April hesitantly stood up and brushed the dust from her jeans.

'' Hey this is our swing park girlie. Go play somewhere else''. The eldest boy spoke. He had spiky brown hair and dark blue eyes.

'' Yea. Get outta here redhead.'' The second boy put in. Tears stung at April's eyes. But she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't give these idiots the satisfaction of seeing her cry. However, the third boy didn't miss the glint in her eyes and started laughing.

'' Aww look fellows the little ginger runt is crying'' At his comment his friends packed up laughing. April pushed back her tears and kicked up some sand with her foot covering the boys in a thick layer of dust. While they were distracted, she turned and ran straight for home.

.

_Little girl alone on the playground  
>Tired of gettin' teased and gettin' pushed around<br>Wishin' she was invisible  
>To them<br>_

Mrs. O'Neil was busy washing dishes when the front door flew open and in ran a crying little April. April threw her arms around her mother's waist and balled her eyes out. Mrs. O'Neil dried her hands and knelt down to her daughter's level.

'' April honey, what's the matter?'' She looked down and noticed the cuts and bruises on April's knees and hands. April looked down and more tears appeared in her eyes.

'' Mommy why am I so ugly?'' She was taken aback by her daughter's question. Concern and worry flashed within her eyes.

'' April why would you ask that? You aren't ugly my sweetheart. You're beautiful. With your gorgeous red hair and gentle green eyes. How could you think otherwise? What happened to you baby?''

'' Me and Emma were playing in the park. Emma left to go home and I wanted to swing on the swings but some boys from school kicked me off saying I was ugly. Mommy, why do they hate me? Is it because of my hair?'' April glanced up sheepishly at her mother. Her mother smiled softly but her eyes were set with determination and confidence._  
><em> 

_She ran home cryin'  
>"Why do they hate me?"<em>

_And Mama wiped the tears and said  
>"Baby, you're brave and you're beautiful.<br>_

'' April I want you to listen to me.'' April listened attentively as her mother spoke.

_So, hold your head high.  
>Don't ever let 'em define<br>the light in your eyes.  
>Love yourself, give them Hell.<br>You can take on this world.  
>You just stand and be strong<br>And then fight  
>Like a girl."<br>_

'' You're are beautiful and brave and don't you ever doubt your value because as far as I'm concerned you're just right in every way possible.'' April still looked doubtful.

'' But mom what if they say it again and you're not there to help me remember?'' Mrs' O'Neil smiled a knowing smile.

'' You hold your head high. And don't ever let them define who you are. Love yourself and give them hell if they still bother you. April you can take on this whole world if you believe in yourself and if you can believe that it's possible. You just gotta be strong and stand your ground. And then you never give up. That my April is how we girls fight.'' She winked at April and smiled.  
>April giggled and hugged her mother tightly.<p>

'' Thanks mom. You're the best.''

Mrs. O'Neil hugged her daughter lovingly. Those boys had just messed with the wrong mother. Lol_  
><em> 

_At 31 she was wheelin' and dealin'  
>Kept on hittin' that same glass ceilin'<br>She was never gonna be one of the boys, no  
>She coulda gave up on her ambition<br>And spent the rest of her life just wishin'  
>Instead she listened to her mama's voice sayin'<br>_

April frowned in frustration. No matter how hard she pushed herself she couldn't do it. She just couldn't keep up with Casey and the turtles on their evening patrols. For a while now, ever since Casey suggested the idea of her joining them on their nightly excursions, she had been pushing herself, trying to keep up with them and hold her own in a fight. But for some reason she just couldn't. It wasn't 'cos she couldn't fight. Believe me she could, but she never enjoyed fighting in the first place. She had only learnt to defend herself, just in case a situation arose where she would have to.

She sighed heavily and got up to make herself a cup of tea. To add to her troubles the antique store had had a few break-ins over the last months and because of that the customers were dropping like flies.

As far as April knew she had two options. One, she could close down the store and find another job and carry on with the nightly patrols.

Or two,

She could keep the store going and pray that business would pick up again and quit the nightly runs.

The young woman didn't know where to turn. Finishing her tea she placed the empty cup in the sink and headed for bed. She changed into a baggy T-shirt and shorts. Untying her hair she brushed it and lay down to sleep. However she continued to toss and turn that night, until she couldn't take it anymore and gave up. Wrapping a blanket around her April made her way to the couch and turned on the TV. She put it on mute and mindlessly watched the pictures flicker across the screen.

April opened her eyed slowly. The TV was still on. She glanced around her apartment and saw a photo of her mother and her on the table. She picked it up and smiled. In the photo her mom was smiling down at her while a younger April pulled a funny face at the camera. Suddenly her mother's words echoed in her head.

''_You hold your head high. And don't ever let them define who you are. Love yourself and give them hell if they still bother you. April you can take on this whole world if you believe in yourself and if you can believe that it's possible. You just gotta be strong and stand your ground. And then you never give up. That my April is how we girls fight'' _

Suddenly April knew exactly what to do. She didn't need to push herself to join the turtles and Casey on patrol. Nor did she have to fight. As far as she was concerned she already knew how to. She would fight like a girl. She wouldn't close the store. People would come and business would pick up again. And between her and Donatello they would be able to produce an alarm system. Everything was going to be ok.

'' Thanks mom. You're the best.''

She smiled softly and placed the photo back down on the table. With a smile on her face she headed back to her room to get ready for the day.

_"Hold your head high.  
>Don't ever let 'em define<br>The light in your eyes.  
>Love yourself, give them Hell.<br>You can take on this world.  
>You just stand and be strong<br>And then fight  
>Like a girl."<br>Oh, with style and grace  
>Kick ass and take names<br>_April sat in the doctor's office. She bit her lower lip anxiously as she waited for the doctor to speak. He looked at her with sympathy and sorrow reflected in his expression.

'' I'm terribly sorry Mrs Jones, but it seems that the tests have come back positive. The cancer has spread. However we are positive that we can isolate it and cure it. It will be a long and difficult recovery.'' April sighed heavily. She had been expecting this but a small part of her had hoped it wouldn't be true. She smiled at the doctor.

'' Thank you doctor.'' She got up and left the doctor's office. She got into her car and silently let the tears fall. Now the hard part came. The drive home went too quickly. After dinner she called Donatello and told him to bring the rest of the family over, including Master Splinter. Once everyone was, accounted for and present, including Casey and her daughter Shadow, she broke the news to them. Shadow broke down in tears and Casey had a deep frown on his face. April pulled them close to her. Raphael clenched and unclenched his fists in frustration while Leonardo had his arms folded over his plastron with an unreadable expression on his face. But his eyes flashed concern and worry. Master Splinter looked like he had aged ten years in those last few minutes. Sadness covered his face. Michelangelo had tears in his eyes but he held them back for Shadow's sake. If he started then she would to. And April had just managed to calm her. Donatello had his eyes closed and was deep in thought, however, a frown covered his usually placid face.

'' How long April?'' April glanced at her techno wise friend in confusion

'' How long until the cancer is completely gone?'' April smiled hopefully.

'' A year Donnie. They said that some of the therapy would be painful but it would be worth it. So if I agree to go ahead with it, I'll be rid of the cancer within one year. And I intend to take them up on it.'' Everyone remained deathly quiet not sure of what to do or say. However April knew exactly what to do and say.

'' This just another test that God has given me and I know exactly what I'm gonna do.''

_Ten years of climbin' that ladder  
>Oh, but <em>_money__ and __power__ don't matter  
>When the doctor said "the cancer spread"<br>She holds on tight to her husband and babies  
>And says "this is just another test God gave me.<br>And I know just how to handle this"  
><em>She wrapped her arm around Shadow and smiled knowingly. Shadow glanced up at her mother while everyone else waited expectantly.

'''_I'm hold my head high. And I won't let this define who I am. I'm gonna love myself even if my hair does fall out and I'm gonna give this cancer hell. You can take on the whole world if you believe in yourself and if you can believe that it's possible. You just gotta be strong and stand your ground. And then you never give up. And that is what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna fight like a girl,'' Casey wrapped his arms around her._

'' _Yes an' we are all gonna be by ya side April, through it all right guys?''_

_Donatello and Mikey cheered, while Leonardo and Master Splinter smiled and nodded in agreement. Raph got so excited that, in his moment of happiness, had managed to punch a hole into the wall. Once he realised what he had done he looked sheepishly at the others. His bothers and Master Splinter shook their heads, while Casey got up and started chasing him around the room, shouting curses. Shadow laughed and was lying on the floor gripping her sides. April smiled and went to fetch the broom._

_I'll hold my head high  
>I'll never let this define<br>The light in my eyes  
>Love myself, give it Hell<br>I'll take on this world  
>If I stand and be strong<br>No, I'll never give up  
>I will conquer with love<br>And I'll fight like_

_Like a girl  
><em> 

A year had come and gone in the blink of an eye. Much had changed in that year Shadow had graduated middle school and was attending Kathstan High. The turtles hadn't changed much apart from growing older. Casey had stopped joining them on their nightly excursions, much to Raphael's disappointment. Over the past year he had been slowly but surely taking over the store as April was often too sick to. April's condition had improved immensely. Although at one point her beautiful red hair had fallen out because of the therapy. However it had been a week ago today that they had received news that April had made a full recovery and was able to come home. The guys had planned a huge surprise party in her honour and there was a lot of laughing and celebration going on that night.

April had had many challenges throughout that year but with the help from her friends and family she had pulled through. Her hair was now its original length and life was better than ever. And when life threw her challenges she just listened to her mother's voice and found the strength to carry on.

**Well nothing much else to say except that I hope you enjoyed this little creation of mine and until we meet again faithful reader, I bid you adieu.**

**-The Voice of the Wind**


End file.
